Just A Shade Darker
by SalTheCat
Summary: It's been ten years since Eragon disappeared and he's come back again, but he's changed and needs Ayra's help to fix him. Shade!Eragon, adopted from WillVanry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story was originally made by the fantastic WillVanry who then put it up for adoption after four chapters. The first four are all taken directly from him, nothing edited. The fifth and so are were made by working closely with him to maintain the original plot and keep the integrity of the orginal. So... enjoy! :)**

**Just A Shade Darker**

**Chapter 1: A Surprise too terrible to Want**

Ten years. An entire decade since Eragon had left behind the land he loved so much, never to return.

Ayra would never admit it to anyone but Fírnen, her dragon, but she had grown fond of the boys presence. Now that he was no longer around, she missed him every day.

Well, to be fair to the elven queen, Dragon had gone missing almost exactly a year ago. Even his blue-tinted dragon Saphira could find him. Oh, and the recent sightings of a new Shade did nothing to alleviate the increasing worry he felt.

Ayra felt as though she would explode like one of King Orrin's experiments if she kept the stress bottled up any longer, so she-

"MY QUEEN!" a young elf burst into the hall shouting, knocking the doors aside with a deafening THUD. "My queen, he's been spotted again but he's in the forest and past the barrier!"

Ayra jumped to her feet. "Tell me, who has" she commanded, already making her way to the door. "Eragon or the Shade?!"

"The Shade, my liege!" the youth replied hastily.

Ayra burst through the open doorway, and shouted with her mind, "_Fírnen, to me!"_

A moment later she was snatched by a glittering emerald paw, and from there deposited in the saddle on the back of her enormous dragon. They Melded minds to the point where distinction between them was nearly impossible.

After learning the Shade was on the crags of Tel'naeír, they sped off in pursuit.

If there's one thing Elves don't tolerate, it's intruders. But Ayra wasn't a normal Elf, and the intruder in question was far from normal: she was the queen of the Elves, and he was a shade- and incarnation of pure chaos, rage and evil.

(Page Break)

The moment Fírnen landed, Ayra unsheathed her sword, Támerlein, and lept to the ground.

"Show yourself,monster!" she yelled out into the grove. "I know your here!"

A soft, echoing chuckle sounded from inside Oromis' hut. "Monster, am I?" Inquired the hollow sounding voice. "Fine. I'll reveal myself. But you may not find me as 'monstrous' as you so clearly believe. Oh, and the names Aeon."

Soft, almost silent footsteps made their way to the open door, and a figure appeared in the doorway. Ayra decided now was the best time to study the shades attire. It wasn't all that different from traveling clothes, but they weren't what caught her eye; on the shades hip rested a sapphire riders blade. The name set into the sheath was the true name of fire, Brisinger.

"Where did you get that sword?!" Ayra yelled at the demon before her. "Who did you kill to get it?!"

To her surprise, the shade called Aeon took a shocked step back.

"K-kill?" he stammered. "I Would never k-kill for such petty things as a sword!"

"That voice…" Ayra mumbled "no… it couldn't be... step into the light so I can see your face!"

With two quick strides, the man-turned-monster left the shielding protection of the shadows.

Ayra fell to her knees so hard she knew they would bruise, but she completely ignored that. "No…" the broken whisper tore from her throat as she registered what she saw.

His hair was spiked and scarlet, and his eyes glowed a sickening, bloody red. His skin was whiter than the marble city of Tronjheim. All of these changes couldn't mask the man he once was. From the scar on his left collarbone from eight years ago, to the way he walked. Only when Ayra looked into his eyes did she realize that her worst fears had come true.

It was no monster standing before her, but the one she missed so much. Tall and handsome, stood Eragon.

And He was a Shade.


	2. Chapter 2

Barely fifteen feet away from Ayra who most believed dead

Eragon was still as statue, showing no sign of moving, so Ayra took the opportunity to study him.

He was much taller than when they left for Vroengard; he now stood more than a foot taller than Ayra. His shoulders were much broader, and his tight-fitting shirt did little to hide his muscular frame. In other words, he had become a man.

Since when has she started to think like that? Sure, his face was quite pleasing, despite the large scar that started at the corner of his mouth and trailed down his neck. His minor flaws made him even more perfect. And his body was-

Fírnen nudged Ayra with the tip of his snout, which tore her from her thoughts of Eragon's physique.

_**Little one, do not allow your mind to wander. **_He warned. _**The Shade plays dirty, because you knew the man it once was. **_

Ayra sighed. _Thank you Fírnen. I did let my mind wander for a moment. Though I do hate it when you leave, I need you to go get the other riders in __Ellesméra right now._

_**No! **_He Roared. _**I will not leave you with this… this THING we once called 'friend'!**_

_I need to find out what happened, but I need other Riders at my side now! _

Begrudgingly, Fírnen poked Ayra one last time before turning, spreading his wings, and leaping off the edge of the cliff.

An intense wave of pressure suddenly crashed down on Ayra the moment Fírnen was gone, and the Shade tore through her mental walls like they didn't even exist. A string of words flowing into Ayra's mind and she gasped. The words were Eragon's name, his True Name. It had changed drastically since the last time she heard it; the name was filled with so much pain and suffering that tears stung her eyes, but it still held on to so much of Eragon's love for her that there was no doubt it was truly him.

Ayra had already dropped to her knees, so she didn't have to fall far when she fainted.

He saw the exact moment when Ayra started to collapse, so he ran over and caught her just before she hit the ground.

_So, Young Prince, what will you do now? _The voice was smooth, but it had a ripple-like effect that was more than a little hypnotic.

Eragon growled at the voice in his head. "Be silent Durza, I have no need of your distracting chatter."

_Very Well, young prince. _

"And don't call me that!" he yelled, but the presence was already gone. Ignoring how angry the spirit made him, Eragon picked up Ayra and stood. Then he vaulted off the edge of the cliff. When he was almost to the ground, he whispered "Vëoht" and landed on the grass gently.

"Off to Rhonun's forge I guess." he groaned. "She's the only one who won't try to kill me with the first chance she gets."

A/N: Eragon's got his inner demons...


	3. Chapter 3

Ayra woke from a restless sleep in a bed that wasn't hers. She recognized the room (From the lack of decoration, as well as the ringing of hammered metal on the floor below) as the one above Rhunon's

Ayra tried to stand, but pain shot through her mind. The pain brought with it a sudden lack of equilibrium, and she fell back onto the bed. She tried again when the pain had fully faded, and managed to walk to the door before it swung open and revealed Rhunon in the doorway.

"A fine morning, Isn't it my Queen?" the old smith chuckled sarcastically.

Ayra raised a brow questioningly, and looked out the window to see a very bright "Fine it may be, but it's no longer morning."

Then a thought suddenly came to her. Rhunon, if you're up here, who's making all that noise downstairs in the forge?"

"Come and see for yourself" The Elder said, smiling.

Thinking that that ancient elf was acting a little too pleasant today, Ayra belted on her green sword, Tamerlien, and warily followed Rhunon down the stairs.

The bell-like sound of metal striking metal drew the queens gaze towards the blazing forge, where a silhouetted man was drawing out a sizable piece of white-hot steel. He was wearing a pair of white leather pants that were rolled halfway up his shins to reveal a pair of knee-high blue leather boots. His lack of a shirt made it easy to see the hard, lean muscles rippling in his scarred arms and hairless chest.

His reddish-brown eyes were a mix of focused and relaxed, calm but intense. His hair, however, truly startled Ayra. Spiky hair the color of old blood clearly held on to the last vestiges of his inner Shade.

Before she could stop herself, Ayra tore her sword from it's scabbard and thrust it's green blade through his heart. Or, at least she tried to. The tip of her sword stopped a hair's breadth from from his skin.

"For someone who knows exactly how dangerous Shades are, that was a fairly stupid move Ayra"

Ayra recoiled at the sound of his voice. It was so much like the Eragon she knew, but just different enough to remind her of what he had become.

"Really now, what i've become? You wound me with such inconsiderate words."

"Get out of my head!" Ayra shouted. She was absolutely livid about how the thing that used to be her dearest friend had penetrated her mental barrier so easily.

The Shade cocked his head to the side, as though listening to something in the air, then looked into Ayra's eyes and said in the ancient language, "Ayra, I am no imposter. I am, in both body and mind, Eragon." Then he turned back to the anvil and began to work the metal again.

"If you are Eragon, then how are you a shade" Ayra asked in complete confusion.

It wasn't Eragon that answered, but Rhunon.

"He's the last true descendent of the Grey Folk. The Shade's spirits don't affect him like they would other humans." she said, a sparkle in her eye.

Arya's mind was reeling from shock and confusion, but she pushed it aside. She needed answers, and she was going to get them, no matter what."Eragon, tell me how this-" She motioned to his body as to imply his transformation, "-happened. What spell were you dense enough to be playing around with?"

Eragon chuckled, but it was an empty, mirthless one. "This isn't like what happened with me creating another form of War Magic."(A/N:This was a reference to the unhealed scars on his cheek and arms)"It's more complicated than that. Arya, what day do you think it is?"

Arya had to think for a moment, but she finally remembered. "Exactly a year since you disappeared!"

"And exactly ten years since I ran Zar'roc through Durza's heart." Eragon said, nodding. He glanced at Rhunon meaningfully, and the old smith took over the anvil as Eragon stepped away.

Arya sighed deeply. "I'm listening. Explain how this happened."

A/N: Spent a really long time typing this up because wont let me copy and paste.


	4. Chapter 4

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

Eragon didn't move for a few seconds, then gave Arya a lopsided grin. "Well, little queen-"

"And why do you insist on calling me that?" Arya interrupted.

Eragon chuckled. "The young princes' body is simply larger than you, so you seem small to us. That is all."

"Who is this 'young prince' you mention?" Arya asked out of curiosity. The question would burn in her mind until it was answered, so she decided to ask it.

Eragon's crooked grin suddenly vanished, and the red glow that had been gradually building had went out like a candle in a storm. "Aeon is referring to me. that cheeky bastard is annoying to no end. Also wastes time like nothing else."

Arya flinched at the sudden change in tone, and realized the speech pattern had switched as well.

"Well," Eragon continued, "I believe I was about to tell you how 'this' happened, correct? It would be easier to show you."

A strange, disjointed mental presence pressed against the boundaries of Arya's mind, and she instantly threw up the strongest defenses she could muster.

Eragon's smile returned, but instead of the uneven, sarcastic one, it was a sad, grimacing imitation of a smile. "Arya, I have little time as it is.. I need help, and every moment you waste is an irreversible moment lost."

Arya heard the truth in his voice, and dropped her mental walls. She allowed the warped mind send her images, memories, and emotions, but she decided to dive too deep into the memories and got sucked in.

_"Lavera, I need to go."_

_The petite elf gave me an adorable pout. It was similar to what I'd seen in memories: female humans do it when they don't want their lover to leave, but it worked better because I'd never seen an elf as pretty as her do it._

_"Don't worry, 'Vera." I said, stroking her cheek. "I promise, I'll be back." I got out of bed, walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor, and sorted out my clothes from the elf's, putting on the male garments as I found them. I took Brisingr from the coat hook on the wall and strapped it to my waist. "Look, you wanted to keep this from the other Riders, so I need to leave before anyone else wakes up."_

_Lavera sighed. "No, you're right. I guess you should go."_

_I smiled at her. Then I went over to the polished silver mirror and tried to un-mess my hair. My eyes kept being drawn to the jagged line that started on the left side of my lower lip and trailed down my jaw and neck, and disappeared into my shirt where it spread across the left side of my chest like the cracked glaze on a piece of pottery. One of the many scars I either couldn't heal (because of the experimental magics involved) or decided to keep (because of the memories and lessons they held)._

_"If you really need to find me, __you know how" __I told Laveria. "Right now, I need to run until my lungs feel like they're killing me."_

_After a quick wink and a little chuckle, I silently slipped from the elf's room. And I ran._

_I ran until my lungs really did feel as though they were trying to kill me. When I stopped running, I realized that I was in the barren courtyard where I had first found my true name. _

_**Huh.**__ I thought. __**Ironic. I know my name has changed since then, so I guess this is a better place than any to find it again.**__ I climbed up the very same crumbling spire to sit exactly like I had nearly nine years earlier. And I thought. Just like I had, nine years prior, and tried to sum up my very existence into a few phrases. Though it was quite difficult, I finally found my name again. I realized something about myself. I looked down at my bare arms again, truly studying the intersecting scars that lined them, and I just collapsed inwardly. I hadn't healed any of my removable scars because I didn't want to. Not because of the lessons I thought I'd learned by keeping them, but because I didn't think myself worthy of being whole again. Because I wasn't whole without an elf in my life, and that's what drew me to Lavera; not her beauty, not her charm, but because she was a green-eyed, black-haired elf. Like Arya. _

_The name burned in my mind as it surfaced for the first time in two years, but I barely had time to think._

_I heard chanting from below, in the courtyard. I looked down and there were at least fifty cloak-clad people surrounding my pillar, reciting the same spell across the entire group. Whirls of pulsating energy sprung into existence, and I recognized them as spirits. Not ghosts, the kind that people tell fictional stories about, but spirits - the kind that made up the amalgamated personalities of Shades. After an initial moment of fatal hesitation, I attempted to create a defensive barrier between me and them, but found my magic slipping away. The orbs rushed at me the moment I tried using magic, and they turned into wisps of vapor the moment they hit my skin. The vapor then found it's way to my face and forced it's way into my mouth, filling my lungs. It felt as though a mad god had poured liquid fire down my throat, as well as directly into my veins. As the last of the vapor disappeared, my vision went completely white, then faded to black. When the last of the greyish tinge had left my vision, I heard a warped, echoing voice whispering in my ear. "Hello, young prince. Welcome to your salvation."_

_As the last of the echoing faded, my mind returned to me. But I wasn't alone. __**Give us a name.**__ The voice was rasping and high-pitched, but smooth and deep as well. A cacophony of a hundred echoing voices was tearing my head apart. __**Give us a name!**_

_I screamed. A word surfaced, and I used it. __**ASONGKAYA!**_

_The voices were quiet for a while, and then only one of them spoke. __**You gave us a name. Now we shall give you a title.**__ And what would that title be? I shouted into the abyss surrounding me.__**Aeon. You are a demon of Time itself.**__I woke up and sat bolt-upright, gasping for air. "I need to get off this island, now!"_

_I tore the sheets off my near-naked body and kicked open the door. I was expecting a clean getaway. I was NOT expecting six armed and armored, fully graduated Riders, and their dragons to boot. Well, time for plan B._

_I drew upon the ever-increasing stores of energy in my possession, be it the sapphires in Brisingr's pommel and Aren, the diamonds in my belt, or the earrings I decided to get just for the heck of it, and cast a form of magic I had only used a few times before, while training with Oromis; I transported myself instantaneously. Well, the place I showed up in was exactly as I remembered it. I was in Vrael's wooden tower._

Arya tore herself from the memory, panting from the mental strain. Eragon was holding her in his arms, looking down at her with such a worried face that she forgot herself for a moment, but recovered. "Eragon, I'm fine. Let me go."

Eragon's look of worry faded, and left behind an unreadable slate. "You saw it, didn't you?" It wasn't phrased as a question that needed an answer, but Arya nodded anyway.

Eragon groaned in annoyance. "You weren't supposed to see that." he said. His arms tightened around Arya's slim figure for a moment, then released his grip and lowered her to her feet and fell to his knees in front of her, tears spilling from his eyes. "I feel disgusted by what I've become. I don't know how you can stand to even look at me.

"It's because you are a good person, Eragon." Arya said, bending down to kiss his forehead. "I don't pretend to understand how this happened, and I won't hide the fact that what has been done to you disgusts me, but you're inherently a better person than most. So I'm going to help you, even if it kills us both in the process."

A/N: This concludes WillVanry's work, but from here on out I will be working closely with him for the rest of the series! If you have any ideas, questions, comments, insults, go ahead and say something! Also, sorry for any typos and grammatical errors you may find :)


	5. Chapter 5

No sooner had she made her promise to help when out of nowhere, without her even sensing his mind, Fírnen dove out of the sky, closely pursued by a blue blur she only recognized when it had already pinned down Eragon with an Ivory claw, snarling. Under her claw, an unfazed Eragon smirked and said softly, almost dangerously, "but you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Saphira recoiled at her Riders voice, still his but with mocking tones and speech patterns that were his but also not his own. Then she leaned down, closer this time, her fangs inches from his face. They stayed like that for several moments. Whatever conversation was going on, Ayra made no attempt to intervene. That was between The Dragon and Rider and them alone. After several tense seconds, Saphira leaned back, taking her claw off Eragon's chest and sitting on her haunches. Fírnen, who had been sitting tensely next to Ayra breathed out in a way that was reminiscent of a human sigh of relief and walked over to his mate, head leaning up to nuzzle slightly before plopping back on the ground to watch as Saphira nuzzled Eragon's face for a moment. He got up, gently pushing her snout away from him as she hummed slightly.

Reaching out to Fírnen, she said, "_I'm glad you didn't get any other Riders. They could have attacked Eragon and it could have gone bad. Thank you." _Fírnen hummed deep in his throat slightly. "_I watch even when you know not what to know, and I protect as best I can from afar when we are physically apart. I quickly realized it was best if I do not bring an army but rather bring the one who wanted to see him most. And look, Saphira is happy for the first time In ten years and a day."_

Saphira was currently enthusiastically nuzzling Eragon as he laughed. Stopping, Saphira crouched down in a clear signal.

_Climb on_

Hopping up to her shoulder and then to the crook of her neck, Eragon settled happily on his back, grinning broadly. This was the first time in ten years and a day and longer still Ayra had seen him really, truly, smile with joy and Saphira looked just as happy. Of course, dragons didn't have many facial expressions, but being a Rider, she got the idea.

Eragon happily rubbed her scales and inquired mentally to her health while she responded in kind. Stiffening in the saddle suddenly, his voice turning mocking. "_Oh what a touching scene"_ Eragon jolted "Shut up Durza" he growled. He stiffened again "_if you really wish me to be quiet, make me. Push me out and take control of your own body, weakling"_

Eragon began to thrash violently, and Saphira growled, unsure what to do. Fírnen dashed over and with a single swipe of a large paw, knocked Eragon to the ground, out cold. Saphira growled and snapped at Fírnen, who looked completely unapologetic for his actions. _"He is unstable" ,_Fírnen declared, broadcasting his thoughts to Saphira and Ayra both. Saphira growled but before she could respond, Rhunon yelled "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU KNOCK HIM OUT" from the doorway of the forge. Hurrying over, she tsked, "really, there's better ways to restrain him without giving him a lump on the head" she sighed. "Lets get him inside" Fírnen bobbed his head in respect. "_Yes, Rhunon-elda" _Rhunon scooped Eragon up and glanced at Ayra. "I would return." she cautioned. "The other elves will notice you are gone very soon, if they haven't already" Ayra hesitated, glancing at Eragon. "He will be fine" Rhunon scoffed. "When you return, a trip the the Ellesmera library is in order, to research the Grey Folk and ways to kill Shades"

Ayra nodded. "Take care of him." she hesitated. "and _please _try to make sure he doesn't come after Fírnen out of spite for knocking him on the head"

Rhunon smirked "will do"

A/N: My close friend made a bonus scene for you guys. "Eragon looked at Saphira's twinkling blue eyes and pulled her closer. He whispered to her… "The tink goeds skrra pa pa ka ka ka skiddid koo koo and a poom poom pooorrrrrm pooom skyyaaa ton ton kon kon kon kon." Saphira was extremely in a daze now. Too bad Eragon is bi."

Close friend bonus scene #2: "Eragon and Saphira were sitting by a tree, watching the sun set. The reddish-pink sky looked beautiful and Eragon was very happy. He turned to Saphira and said "Saphira?" Saphira looked at him, confused, and said "Yes?" Eragon looked back, returning her gaze, and said "This fanfic is sponsored by Raid Shadow Legends, buy it for free today""

No this fanfic is not sponsored by Raid Shadow Legends. Don't sue.

Coming soon: Crack with Kevin


End file.
